The Lost Sister
by FantasyChick101
Summary: When Ashley moves to Forks she meets her longlost sister Bella, and her Dad Charlie. She becomes close with the Cullens and she has even grown on the pack. But something is after Ashley, and until they find out what, all of their lives are in danger...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Jamie, I know how you feel. I've been there so many times before, but this can't carry on. I feel horrible, but we were never going to work. My life is changing and I have to leave my old one behind." I needed to speed this conversation, I could feel the tears coming to my eyes and that is the one thing I promised I wouldn't do.

"But I'm so sorry Ashley! I know what I did was wrong, I can't believe we have been together this long but I don't know what I would do without you." Jamie was already in tears. This was honestly one of the hardest things I have ever done.

"Please, we both know this won't work. I'm sorry, but I'm moving to America." I ended it there, I couldn't take any more, and I didn't even want to imagine how he was feeling. I turned and started making my way back down the empty street, the lights were flickering and the rain poured down my face.

"Please! No!" I heard Jamie scream after me. I started to run, it was cowardly but I had no idea what to do. I'd had many relationships before, but I couldn't deny that we had something special. Soon I found myself at my Dad's tiny apartment, I could see him loading up the bags into the Cab.

"Oh finally! Ashley we have to be at the airport in 30 minutes, and you've just decided to show up." He loaded the last bag into the Cab.

"I know Dad, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry. Look I know this is going to be a huge change for you, but I'm sure life in Forks will be perfect." He opened the door for me to get into the Cab.

"Yeah, don't worry. As much as I will miss my friends, I'm quite looking forward to meeting my new sister." I hopped in and pulled out my LG. "It's not like I won't be able to text them!"

* * *

_4 months earlier_

BPOV

"I'll see you later then?" Edward asked as he turned to leave after dropping me off at Charlie's.

"Sure." I called back. I headed up to the front door of the house, as I was about to slot my key into the door it swung open. Charlie was standing in the doorway, he looked delighted but anxious at the same time.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Bella, I think you should come and sit down, we need to have a chat." Oh god, if this was another chat about me and Edward or about Mom then I would rather go back to the Cullen's. I walked through to the sitting room and landed on the couch.

"I have some news, some quite big news and I don't really know how you are going to take it." He was biting his lip nervously. I looked at him expectantly. "Well, you see, the thing is....

You know that when you were four, Renee and I split up, and you lived with your Mom until you moved to Forks? Well there is something we never told you, and I really regret it now."

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Well you weren't the only child we had, I know this sounds crazy and completely unreal, but Bella, you have a sister." He finished.

I sat motionless for a few seconds. What was Charlie talking about? I couldn't have a sister, I would remember...

"What!!! Charlie what are you talking about?! You are joking right? How could you not tell me this?"

"I know! It was careless of us not to think it through, but it's true. Let me explain, she was only two when we divorced, you two weren't very close as sisters as a lot of the time me and your Mom lived separate lives. I spent a lot of time with her, while you spent a lot of time with your Mom. But when we did eventually divorce, your Mom's new life only had room for one child, eventually we decided you weren't both getting the opportunities you deserved and when your Mom's best friend Sarah found out she couldn't have children, Sarah offered to look after one of you for a little while. We decided you should stay with Renee because you were very attached and we thought your sister would settle in better since she was younger. It was only supposed to be for a little while, I couldn't take her in because at the time I could barely take care of myself. But eventually your sister became very attached to Sarah and her husband, and we decided that she would live with Sarah all the time, but we would be able to visit whenever we liked. That worked for a little while but about a year later, Sarah and her Husband decided to move to England. Ashley obviously went with them and we rarely visited her until we didn't really visit her at all."

"Ashley! Her names Ashley!" I was so shocked, that is all I could put into words. All this time, I wasn't an only child, and it could have just as easily been me sent to England!

"Oh yeah, we gave her that name. It kinda suited her. Anyway, eventually we lost all contact with Ashley and her new family. Until earlier today, I got a phone call." He continued.

"A phone call? From who?"

"Well, it was from Rob, Sarah's husband. He told me all about Ashley, turns out him and Sarah divorced a few years ago and after having a tough time living with her Mom, Ashley decided to move with her Dad. They recently found a new place to live, and Rob was wondering if I still lived in Forks, turns out they are moving here." He looked at me expectantly, it seemed as if he was wondering how I would take it.

"My sister is moving here! You mean... I will meet her?"

"Well that is entirely up to you, they said that if we want, we don't have to have anything to do with them, but they would be so glad to meet us." Charlie grinned at me. "So, do you wanna meet her?" For a few moments I sat dazed. My _sister_ was coming to Forks! I wonder what she is like. Will she resent me because I got to stay with Mom?

"Of course I want to meet her! She is my sister! I wish I could have met her years ago!" Charlie's smile inflated.

"That's great Bella! I was so worried, I thought you might be put off. This means I can meet her too! My other daughter!"

* * *

_4 months later _

APOV

"So when do you think we will get there?" Dad had picked up his new car on the way from the airport and we were travelling through the rainy highways.

"Well, probably 20 minutes tops, but as soon as we get there we are dropping off our bags and going to that studio." He answered. I studio he mentioned was a performing arts studio, I had always loved to perform. Dancing and singing were my favourite things to do but I had always dreamed of acting. A few companies were meeting up there to take a look at some 14-15 year old performers, who they could take on and perfect, and then maybe I could get a big break! "Oh and don't forget, Bella and Charlie agreed to meet us at the studio at about twelve thirty, you should be finished by then and maybe we could go back to theirs for a bit.

"Sure." I was really excited about meeting my family, but I can't remember ever being this nervous before.

In 15 minutes we drove up at a small extremely modern looking house.

"Here we are!" The house was surrounded by forest, except for the road it was on which had a few more houses along it. "Quickly help me unload and then we have to get going again!" I opened the trunk of the car and pulled out some of the bags and wheeled them into the house. The hall was large and square, I dumped my bags and ran up the stairs. I mean c'mon I had to check out my new room! I walked in to the single bedroom on the left, this one was mine. It was big, and as Dad had promised, it had a small walk-in room for my clothes. It also had a small on suite bathroom, and I knew exactly how I would decorate my new space.

"Ashley! We have to go now, we'll sort the rest out later." Dad called from downstairs.

* * *

BPOV

Me and Charlie were in the car travelling to 'Talented Studios' for performing arts. We were going to meet Ashley, Edward had wanted to come, but we thought that it would be better for her to meet her family first.

Charlie pulled into a car park which seemed to have stars on all the signs and walls. This wasn't really my kinda place. We got out the car and walked into the squeaky clean lobby.

"Hello. Welcome to Talented Studios, how can I help you?"

"Hi, we're looking for a girl called Ashley Swan and her father?" Charlie spoke with the lady and reception.

"Oh yes, she is almost done with her audition, if you go through that door to the right she will be in there." She gave us a huge smile, and I noticed she had lipstick stuck to her teeth. Nice....

We made our way through the double doors and there was a huge stage in the middle of the room, with about ten people observing the girl on stage. She finished her performance as soon as we stepped in the room, she popped into her last dance position and the music stopped. A round of applause filled the room. I clapped along with the small crowd, and then looked up the girl on stage. First I noticed the neon pink nails that were swinging by her sides as she walked off the stage and to a man in a leather jacket. Her blonde hair flowed down halfway to her waist. She was wearing jeans and a green hoodie with loads of jewellery. A man in a suit walked over to her,

"That was quite amazing, we have been here all day and you are the first bit of proper talent we have seen. We will get back to you as soon as possible, we have your number?" The tall agent asked the girl who I assumed was my sister. She replied in a British accent, but not like I thought she would sound.

"Yeah sure, you've got my mobile 'coz we just moved in" she flashed her cute smile at the man, she had perfectly neat teeth and then started to walk away towards the door. She spotted me as she got nearer and paused, then started to slowly make her way over,

"Umm, are you Bella?" She said nervously as she played with her long colourful nails.

"Err, yeah I am. I take it you're Ashley?"

"Yup!" She grinned at me. I turned to see Charlie walking towards us,

"Hey there, it's really good to meet you." He seemed relaxed. "Do you and Rob wanna come round for a bit?"

"Yeah sure that would be cool. Lemee' just go get him." She practically skipped over the man in the leather jacket, and they made their way back towards us. This was part of my new family...

* * *

EPOV

I waited at home for a few hours, Bella had gone to meet her sister and said she would come back with her in about an hour. An hour had gone, so I hopped into my car and drove to Charlie's. His car was still gone so they hadn't got back yet. I sat and waited, listening to the music and sounds coming from the forest. Although the Volturi hadn't bothered us for a while, the pack still roamed the woods scanning for vampires. We'd had a few run-ins with small covens but nothing we couldn't deal with. Suddenly a loud howl came from the woods. But also at that moment Charlie's car emerged and parked in the driveway. I could hear a chiming laughter coming from within the car. The back door opened and my Bella slid out, followed by a smaller girl with a handbag Alice would be proud of. I got out the car at human speed and followed after them. They got into the living room and I realised I had left my cell phone in the car. I wandered out to my car and retrieved my phone, but then I spun around. I heard a high pitched laugh from the forest, and a strong smell hit me... the smell of a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

It was nine in the evening and Ashley and I had been messing around for hours. It was so odd having a sister, I was older than her by a few years but that didn't seem to matter. We had instantly clicked, although we were total opposites. She enjoyed watching horror films, fashionable clothes, and she sounds like one of those popular girls. But horror films make me queasy, I prefer comfortable clothes than fashionable ones and I like my few close friends. I used to think that people who are this different find it hard to get along, but I guess there is something about us. I really like her, I honestly had nothing to worry about. She was really accepting from the moment I met her, I almost want to tell her about vampires and everything but I really shouldn't – at least not yet.

"Hey Bella, didn't you say your guy was coming round later?" She piped up. She had taken to calling Edward 'my guy'… must be an English thing.

"Yeah he was actually, I don't know where he's got to." To be honest I hadn't noticed that he hadn't turned up. The time from when Ashley's Dad said she could sleep round and now had been a giggly blur. All I could remember was us throwing some toothpaste at each other and ending up in a heap on the floor.

EPOV

I pulled my car up in Bella's driveway. I'd been to see Carlisle to check everything was okay, but apparently the wolves hadn't been able to find the vampire. Until they did I was going to keep a watchful eye on Bella's house – not that I didn't anyway. I got out and threw the door closed as I walked up the front door. My vampire senses could hear Charlie watching the game and some giggling coming from inside. I opened the door and walked in. Charlie had got used to me coming in when I wanted, as long as I didn't distract him from his game.

"YEEEAHHH!" He roared as I made my way into the living room, obviously his team had just scored. He looked up and saw me.

"Edward." He nodded at me and got back to his game. I sat myself down next to him on the couch. It was then I heard some light footsteps tapping down the stairs, and in an instant a the slim girl I had seen earlier ran in from the hallway through the room, jumped over a stool and dashed out of the opposite door which lead to the kitchen. I would usually be alarmed, but what surprised me more was that half a second later, Bella ran in from the hallway and did the exact same thing. Both girls were wearing their Pyjamas and big fluffy boot slippers. I rose from the couch and strolled into the kitchen to see Bella cornering her sister next to the kitchen counter. Ashley had the phone in her hand that I bought Bella for her birthday and Bella had a tube of toothpaste pointing directly at Ashley.

"Give it to me, now!" Bella laughed.

"Ok, ok! Take it!" Ashley cried in surrender. It seemed my Bella could be persuasive at times. Both girls were laughing cheekily. It wasn't often I saw Bella being this at ease and hyper, especially with someone she had just met. Bella spun around,

"Oh, Hey Edward." She said. I walked over and kissed her gently on her soft lips.

"Awwwwwww!" I heard from the corner of the room and Ashley was standing there staring at us. Bella laughed.

"Edward, this is Ashley my sister." She introduced. "Ashley, Edward by boyfriend. I told you about him."

"Hell yeah you did." She replied.

"Listen Bella. I'm going to go back tonight. I'll explain later. I just came to say good night, and I'll pick you both up tomorrow for school." I leant in and kissed her again. "And I'll be watching." I whispered in her ear.

APOV

Edward gave me and Bella a lift to school. He seemed cool, all gentleman-like and stuff. The first couple of periods were boring, but its school so what should I expect? At lunch Bella tried to persuade me to eat with her and her friends – when I say friends I mean Edward's family, it's a bit confusing so I just don't ask. But I said I wanted to eat with people in my own year, I wanted to make as many friends as possible in this under-populated school. In the past few months I had realised that friends are so important, I think more important than family. I was sitting at the cafeteria table with Jodie and Kevin, two of my new friends. They seem pretty cool.

"So Ashley, why did you move to America?" Jodie asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you some other time, it's a long story." I replied.

"Fair enough. Oh Ashley! You _have _to come to the dance this Friday!" She squealed.

"What dance?" I asked.

"There's a dance this Friday, it starts at seven. You have to come it's kind of a big thing. Everyone will be there and I bet it'll be a great chance to make friends." She tried to persuade me. I didn't need persuading, I loved dances and anything that involved music.

"I'm so there. But do I need a date?" I asked.

"Err, well I have one. But you have loads of time to be asked, and even if you don't you can come with me. You don't really need a date." She said.

"Why don't you come with me Ashley?" Kevin asked. "I mean as friends." He smiled. He was really sweet.

"Yeah that'd be cool." The bell rang as I ended the conversation.

After school, Bella said she would take me to meet some of her friends that lived in La Push. She kissed goodbye to Edward in the parking lot, he got in his Volvo and drove to his house with the rest of the Cullens. I had learned their names by now: Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. They were couples and adopted, at first I thought it was strange but imagine how cool it would be to live with your boyfriend?

Bella's truck was making its way down the windy road which led to her friend Jacob's house, we were going to be meeting him and then going to the beach to meet the rest of her friends. Bella drove so slowly, if it was me I would just zoom down the road but that's probably why I'm not allowed to drive. After a few minutes we pulled up at a small house next to the forest. It had a large garage and no car outside. A tall muscular boy burst out of the front door as soon as we stopped and ran towards the car. Bella jumped out and he pulled her into a bear hug. I must say, he was hot, but too old for me obviously. I hopped out the car and smiled at him.

"Hey Jake this is Ashley my sister." Bella introduced.

"Hey! You look weirdly a-like. You're gonna get on so well with the guys. They like people like you!" He said cheerily. I laughed,

"Umm I hate to burst your bubble, but how could you know that, you don't know me!" He grinned and chuckled,

"Oh yeah I know. But Bella's talked about you and I can just tell, I'm really close to these guys." He replied. I rolled my eyes as we started to walk towards the beach, chatting about everything.

Once we got there I could see about seven tall guys, all about the same size as Jacob, and funnily enough they all looked a-like. As they turned as saw us coming towards them they all yelled and made their way to greet us.

It took me a few minutes but soon enough I knew everyone there. There was Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Seth, Sam, Brady and Collin. That was the guys anyway, I also met Emily, Leah and Kim. We stayed on the beach for hours, messing around and talking. At 11, Bella said we should go home, but I really didn't want to leave.

"Come on Ashley, it's really late and Charlie will be wondering about us." She said.

"But Embry is telling me this really cool story about when him and Quil went cliff diving!" I protested.

"Hey Bella, how 'bout you go home with Jake and I'll take Ashley back as soon as I'm done." Embry suggested. I was thrilled that someone else was backing me up, it meant I had a chance. Bella sighed,

"Fine, but she had better be back in half an hour!" Bella called, she was already walking off with Jacob.

Embry went back to his story.

Twenty minutes later, he was stopped,

"…so then you should have seen his face when…" He continued excitedly when Sam interrupted him.

"Embry." He called in a deep voice, "We need to go." He was looking at Embry seriously and Embry's excited expression suddenly fell, as if they could hear each other's thoughts.

"Ok, I'll just walk Ashley home." He replied, and held out his hand to help me off the ground. I took it and we started to walk back up the beach.

"You don't have to walk me you know. I know the way, I can go by myself if Sam needs you." I said. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not letting you walk that way at this time. It's dark, you never know who will be lurking around at this time of night." He had suddenly become serious.

"I know what it's like. But when I lived in England I used to walk around late, and I lived in a really dodgy town. And that's probably why…" I stopped my babbling, I wasn't even going to start about the bad things that happened there. He glanced at me and narrowed his eyebrows. I wanted to change the subject quickly.

"What was all that about with Sam anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing... don't worry." He said nervously.

"Umm, okay." We walked in silence for a bit, having short chats about simple things. We arrived a few houses away from Bella's after ten minutes. Suddenly I heard a loud howl coming from the woods and Embry's head jerked towards it and all his muscles tensed.

"Quickly, we need to hurry up." He said as he continued walking.

"Oh, don't worry go find Sam. I'll be fine, I've only got to walk a few blocks. Seriously I can do that by myself." I said. He looked unsure as he glanced form me to the house.

"Okay, but go straight there and be quick." He said. It really was only ten metres away.

"I'll see you round then. Bye Embry." I smiled at him. He smiled back but looked worried and anxious. What had suddenly gotten into him? I started to go towards the house when he grabbed me by the arm.

"Stay inside okay?" He commanded. "And I mean it, be quick." He finished as he darted off into the forest. From his leaving I started to realise how cold it really was. I felt shivers as I quickly started to make my way up towards the house when I stopped dead in my tracks. Across the road from where I was standing, a figure loomed at the edge of the forest. The only reason I saw them was because their skin was so pale. They were dressed completely in black and were standing staring at me. Shock and fear pulsed through my body as I blinked hard to make sure they were really there. But when I opened my eyes, the mysterious figure had disappeared. Not wanting to stay out there any longer I ran into the house, and made my way up to bed, thinking about the mysterious person.

**[A/N Review Please! Or Edward will bite you…]**


End file.
